Taka's Story
by ShadySL
Summary: Title may change. This is the story of Scar's only son, Taka. How can he deal with having an evil tyrant as a father? Will it haunt him for life? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Out of Control

Disclaimer: I do not own any TLK characters. This story (and my characters) are © to me, please do not copy or steal. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Out of Control

Sarabi glanced out over the bleak lands, her crimson eyes sunk in with depression. Everything seemed to be dead. The grass was brown and weak from lack of water and nutrients. The water supply was dwindling down to almost nothing. If they were lucky, it would fill up a few inches more from a rain shower. The trees were dead. Many herds had moved on. Luckily enough, sometimes a random herd would be passing through, and the lionesses would be able to kill enough to last them until the next time. However, that was still sometimes. Many of the cubs had died from starvation. Nala was the only one who had survived.

"Mufasa…" Sarabi croaked out into the sky.

A tear rolled down her tan fur and dropped onto the ground. She felt as if there was no hope left for anything, for anyone to survive. She had to be strong, for her pride, even though inside she felt herself falling apart. She saw the way they moped around, how they dragged themselves around. Lionesses would bitterly vent behind Scar's back. She saw how some were losing the will to live. Sarafina was one of them. Another tear leaked out at the thought of her beautiful friend. Sarafina was dying inside, and nobody seemed to be able to help her. Her once striking cream colored pelt was now dull. She had bald patches from fur loss. She was deaf in one ear, and her eyesight was dimming. She could no longer hunt, and for the most part, she no longer took care of a fast growing Nala. Sarabi would take over the motherly role of Nala. She taught the young lioness how to hunt. Another tear leaked out. Her life long companion was dying.

"SARABI!" called out a scratchy angry voice.

Sarabi wiped her face and turned in the direction of the voice. Scar, she thought crossly.

Sarabi walked towards Scar's den. She strode inside, her eyes blinking to get used to the dim light of the cave.

"Hello Scar", she said. "What can I do for you?"

Her eyes glared into the green ones of Scar's. When she looked at him now, she could not see the little curious, intelligent cub he once was. That image was almost the exact opposite of the Scar she saw in front of her today. Sarabi's stomach felt queasy. Just by looking at Scar's smirk, she could tell that something was wrong, that something awful was about to happen.

Scar lifted himself from off his 'throne' from the center of the floor, knocking away bones and skulls of past meals. Sarabi could now see two of Scar's favorite henchmen standing in the shadows: Shenzi and Banzai. Ed was nowhere to in sight. Scar laughed maliciously. Sarabi tried not to move, but kept her stare evenly at Scar.

Suddenly he stopped, and barked, "Shenzi and Banzai, bring the traitor here!"

The hyenas grabbed something from behind Scar's 'throne.' They drug out a brown form, whom Sarabi instantly recognized as her friend Feruzi! Over her right eye were four claw marks that were obviously deep and still bleeding. Blood stained dripped down her face, and her face was swollen. Her eyes however, were hard and angry, looking at Scar. Sarabi looked at Scar, baffled.

"This lioness here tried to kill me in my sleep. Came right up and tried to slit my throat. It's a good thing that I have quick reflexes and -loyal- body guards."

Scar looked at Sarabi, a hideous sneer on his face. Sarabi knew he was lying through his teeth, but she just felt so startled that she could not respond. She could only feel the racing of her heart in her chest, a mixture of dread and fury.

"Get the others. I want this to be an example of what happens to those who are disloyal."

Sarabi was shaking in her paws. She was so worried about Feruzi that she did not disobey, in fear that Scar would hurt Feruzi even worse than he already planned too. She wobbled out and roared. Lionesses came from all directions, all except Sarafina, who was cave-ridden. Sarabi watched as a young Nala came skidding up to her.

"What is it Sarabi?"

Sarabi shook her head.

"Go back to your mother, Nala, I"-

"She stays."

"No Scar, you can't be serious! She's young!"

"I don't care Sarabi. It's a lesson for all to learn. Young and old."

Sarabi was shaking even more as she entered with Nala. The lionesses had made a semi-circle around Feruzi and Scar. Everyone was talking in hushed whispers. Everyone's conversation was the same.

"What happened? Why is Feruzi bleeding?" "What's going to happen to her?"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone felt silent. Scar motioned towards Feruzi, who was snarling on the ground. One of her eyes was now swollen shut for.

"This lioness tried to kill me! And now, for her act of treason, she must be punished!"

Sarabi's could feel her mind screaming, 'NO.'

"May this be a lesson to all", Scar continued, "That any more unfaithfulness to me will result in an unpleasant way."

Scar looked at Feruzi. Then he snapped his paw back and struck Feruzi who tried to get away by rolling sideways. His clawed paw ended up striking her shoulder and left foreleg. Feruzi let out a yelp of pain as she rolled over on her wounds. Her eyes were clenched shut, and Sarabi could tell that she was trying hard not to cry. Scar pounced on her again and bit her in between the shoulder and the neck. She roared out in pain. Blood trickled down her body and began to pool under her. Feruzi was trying to get Scar to loosen his grip on her shoulder, but all it seemed to be doing was making Scar hold on tighter. Sarabi gasped and looked down at Nala, who looked horrified. She should not be watching this at all. This is nothing for Nala to see, regardless what Scar said.

Sarabi whispered to her," Go, now!"

Nala didn't move for a second. Sarabi nudged her hard. Nala crept backwards until she was at the mouth of the cave. Then she turned around and ran silently out of the cave.

Sarabi clenched her eyes shut. He was a brute, a worthless power hungry tyrant. How could somebody do that to Feruzi? Sure, she was a wiseacre and she was a show off and a braggart. But she was also fiercely loyal to the pride and to Sarabi. She never back sassed the older lioness. She was respectful in her own way, and she was a decent hunter. Sarabi watched as the lioness squirmed and cried on the floor. She seriously doubted that Feruzi would have tried to slit Scar's throat. Feruzi's voice was drifting off, and she looked like she was slowly blacking out from blood loss.

"STOP IT!"

Sarabi blinked. What had just come out of her mouth? Everyone turned to stare at her, including Scar, who released his grip on Feruzi, who groaned on the floor. Scar's eyes narrowed at Sarabi. Sarabi swallowed and stood strong.

"Do you have something you'd like to say Sarabi?"

"I said to leave her alone."

Her red eyes glared into Scar's jade ones. Scar smiled again. Feruzi's blood dripped down from Scar's mouth and dribbled onto his chin.

He lifted his paw again.

"Who's going to stop me? Don't you think that this conniving lioness should be punished?"

He raised his paw higher, as if to strike her again. Sarabi had to take action. She rushed over, and stood over Feruzi, hitting Scar's paw away. He looked quite shocked, and Sarabi could see for a minute, a shimmer of fear in his eyes.

"No. I will not let you. Can't you see how much our pride has suffered already? Can't you see how we are dying? Sarafina is nearly gone! Nala is without her mother. She is the only cub that has survived! Our lands are dying. There is barely any food, and barely any water! You have led our pride into disaster!"

Scar stared down at Sarabi. His paw slid to the flood. Silence echoed throughout the cave. Sarabi watched Scar. His expression was quite blank. Suddenly he came up close, leaned towards Sarabi, and whispered in her ear.

"This is the final straw Sarabi. I will deal with you later."

His voice was so quiet and stern that it made Sarabi shiver.

Then he turned around and looked at the pride, which looked confused and afraid of what may happen next. Scar snarled.

"LEAVE, NOW!"

The lionesses shuffled over the exit, looked back at Feruzi and Sarabi, the only two lionesses left in the cave. Sarabi nuzzled Feruzi, and helped her to get up, supporting her good side.

"Lean on me Fer. I'll get Rafiki as soon as we get you to the upper caves."

Sarabi looked back. Scar was glaring at her, and she could feel his dislike and hate for her drumming into her mind. She pulled herself away, and helped the wounded Feruzi up to the lioness' cave. Nala was waiting up there, and her eyes widened at the sight of Feruzi, who looked half dead.

Sarabi whispered urgently to Nala, "Please, go get Rafiki."

Nala nodded and was off down to the Rafiki's tree. Sarabi helped Feruzi lay down. Placing a paw over the injured lioness, she murmured to herself.

"Oh Mufasa…how did it come to this?"

…

That's the first chapter I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

-Shady


	2. Chapter 2: Drown

Disclaimer: I do not own any TLK characters. This story (and my characters) are © to me, please do not copy or steal. Thanks.

Chapter 2: Drown

"You'll live, Feruzi", said Rafiki sympathetically. He was kneeled at the lioness' side, smearing a purple liquid over her wounds.

"Although dis bite looks painful, it won't scar; it is just a bleeder. But your eye…I'm not so sure. It might scar."

Feruzi groaned and reached up to feel her face.

"Great, now I will bare the mark of the ugly Scar himself. Har, har. I can't believe he tried to pull something like that. If my head wasn't hurting so badly, I would have really torn his sorry throat right out of his pitiful little neck."

Sarabi sat, rubbing her paw lovingly on Feruzi's. Well, at least one thing could be said. Nothing could damage Feruzi's spirit. She however, couldn't help but feel worried about what Scar would now do to her. She could not forget the chill she got from his voice. She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about her. Feruzi was hurt now and that was more important. Sarabi would worry about Scar later.

"It'll be okay Feruzi", said Sarabi, "You'll still be a beautiful lioness. You're still you."

Feruzi managed to crack a small smirk.

"Right you are Sara- OUCH! Rafiki, could you please be a little more careful?"

Feruzi flinched as Rafiki moved to her wounded eye. Rafiki smiled, not bothered in the least by her outburst.

"Okey Feruzi, I will try to."

He observed the her eye, which was swollen shut. Reaching back into his 'bowl', Rafiki gently rubbed the medicine into her scratches, which were starting to scab. As he moved upward, towards her forehead, he could feel a lump.

"OW! Can you remotely TRY to be somewhat gentle?"

"Fer…" warned Sarabi.

Rafiki's look turned into one of puzzelement and concern.

"Feruzi, I think dat you might have a concussion. A big bump on de head. You will have to rest for awhile, just to be sure."

Feruzi snorted and muttered under her breath as Rafiki continued to treat her cuts.

As Rafiki was gathering his things to leave, he paused at Sarabi, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are doing a great job. You are still de queen of de Pridelands in my heart and in yours too. I can sense it. Be strong for de pride, Sarabi. Be strong for yourself and Mufasa."

Sarabi nodded, placing her paw on Rafiki's hand.

"Watch Feruzi, she needs to let her wounds heal. No hunting for a week, I do not want her scratches to rip open again. Also, I think dat she may have a concussion. Let her cave-rest for the next three days. I know dat is hard. Ferzuri is a strong-willed lioness, but she does need recovery. "

Sarabi nodded.

"Yes sir, I shall."

They embraced and parted. Sarabi watched him sadly as he walked away into the distance. A roll of the thunder echoed in the distance, and she felt hopeless. She wished more than anything that her mate and her son were back here, with her. She felt something break inside her when she thought of her son. He was too young to have died. Why couldn't it have been her? Why Simba? Why Mufasa? She started to cry again. She cried about the death of her family, she cried for her pride, and she cried for the Pridelands, which seemed to be doomed. As she sobbed, she felt a paw on her shoulder.

"Sarabi!"

Sarabi hiccupped softly as she opened her eyes. Behind her, she saw Nala, her eyes very wide. Sarabi gave her a weak smile, and wiped her face.

"What is it Nala?"

Nala blinked, and Sarabi could tell that now she was worried.

"Nala, I'm fine…just was thinking about…Mufasa, and Simba, and all that has happened since that terrible accident…"

Sarabi's voice drifted off, and she felt her eyes fill up with hot tears again. She started to weep again, aware that Nala was there. Sarabi knew that she should be strong, not let her fellow pride members see her in a lesser state. Nala leaned in and nuzzled Sarabi's cheek. She was worried about the old lioness. Sighing, Nala began to speak after Sarabi seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry to tell you this now, but Scar wants to meet you in the back caves now. He says it's urgent."

Sarabi looked up at Nala. She wondered if he was there to deliver her punishment for speaking out against him. Lowering her ears, Sarabi sighed, tears still rolling down her face. She patted Nala's head and spoke.

"I'll go now."

Sarabi got up and licked Nala's head. Then she started down the rocky slope towards the small caves in the back of Pride Rock. Many thoughts were rushing through her head. She just kept thinking about what Scar could possibly do to her now.

Sarabi managed to squeeze through the small entrance of the cave. She immediately wrinkled her nose at the musty smell of the caves. They were rarely used by lionesses, however it did seem like hyenas would sleep in here every once in awhile. In fact, Sarabi was surprised that she could neither smell nor see Shenzi, Banzai, or Ed. There was no sign of Scar or his guards.

"Scar…?"

Sarabi listened to her voice echo throughout the caves. She heard shifting noises coming from her left, and she saw Scar sitting on some animal bones in the corner. He narrowed his eyes at her, his expression still that same blank look, even as he spoke.

"Have you been crying, Sarabi?"

"Why do you ask Scar? Why do you care?"

"Of course I care about you Sarabi. How could I not?"

Scar lifted himself off the floor. His pushed his mane back and watched Sarabi, who looked at him, nervously. She did not like the way he was looking at her. It was much like the way he had looked at her when she was first married to Mufasa. Sarabi knew that Scar had always liked her in their youth, but she had though that feelings had died away over time. She was stood up, and looked away, off into the distance.

Scar walked around her, his tail lightly touching her body. Sarabi tried hard not to flinch, and to ignore him. Her back stiffened. Scar beamed at her, a low purr in his throat.

"You were always so beautiful Sarabi, I'd like to ask"-

"Sir!"

Scar looked annoyed as he glanced towards the entrance. Angavu, one of the lionesses, was leaning in. Her eyes were as large as moons, shining with sadness. Her chest was heaving, her brown eyes were pleading. Scar snapped at her.

"What is it, Angavu?"

Angavu seemed not to respond to the fact that Scar had just snapped at her, and was now frowning at her. She shook her head again.

"My king, Sarabi…Sarafina has disappeared!"

…

Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I've fixed the first chapter, so hopefully it is better and easier to read. Third chapter should be up soon. :)

-Shady


End file.
